


what kinda grown ass man?

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Boyfriends, Food, Hospitals, M/M, cody is a snickerdoodle cutie gum drop, noel is a pumpkin pie sugar cookie muffin, wtf did i just say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: basically, i read a prompt i got wrong and this is what happened.cody gets noel to do a food challenge and of course, shit doesn't go as planned.





	what kinda grown ass man?

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is essentially what happened the first time i had mushrooms LMAO

Noel hated YouTube challenges. They were all so generic and generally not funny. It was basically a fact, at this point.

Another fact about Noel is that he loved his boyfriend, Cody. And he caught himself doing some of the dumbest shit because of this fact.

That's how he found himself at the most basic resturant in LA, asking for whatever the person in front of him ordered. He was having such a hard cringe sesh just hearing those words come out his mouth.

But, Cody was laughing and vlogging and having the time of his fucking life. Noel decided that it was worth it.

When they get back to their apartment, Cody sets up the camera on their dining room table and they sit down.

"So is this shit a challenge or like a, fucking mukbang or something?" Noel asks.

Cody shrugs, opening the containers of food. "Kinda both, I guess."

Cody makes a face at the bowl of food in front of him. "Who the fuck puts mushrooms on a salad?"

Noel throws his head back, laughing. "You don't like mushrooms?"

Cody shakes his head. "Fuckin', I don't know. I've never had them."

Noel laughs louder, then looks to the camera. "What kind of grown man has never had mushrooms before?"

Cody rolls his eyes. "Me, I guess. Fucking gross looking."

Noel and Cody take a bite at the same time, Noel looks at him and shrugs. "I mean, it's a salad."

Cody laughs and looks at Noel. "Yeah, I don't really get the point of this video."

They tell a few jokes as they finish the food and end the video.

Noel's turning the camera and mic off and he notices Cody being fidgety. He looks him over. His cheeks are flushed, he's clearing his throat a lot. "You okay?"

Cody's finished his bottle of water and gone onto Noel's. "I think I'm having an anxiety attack, or something. My throat is really tight."

Noel sat next to him and rubbed his back. His whole body was hot. "Alright, it's okay. Take some deep breaths."

"Noel, m-my tongue is numb." Cody looks to Noel, his eyes look terrified. Noel notices that Cody's lips look slightly swolen and he realizes what's happening.

"You've really never had mushrooms before?"

Cody shakes his head. Noel pulls him up and grabs his keys.

"I don't think it's anxiety, babe. I think you're allergic to mushrooms."

Cody's eyes went wide. 

"It's alright, don't freak out on me. We're gonna get you to the ER, okay?"

Before Cody could answer, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car, helping him get in.

They got there less than 10 minutes later, and Cody was properly freaking out. 

"Noel, a-am I gonna die? I'm g-gonna die. I'm gonna die from a challenge video and-" Cody's voice was strained and he sounded like he wasn't getting enough air in.

"Cody, you're not gonna die, baby. It's alright."

They walk in and Noel walks right to the front desk, pulling Cody with him.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend is having an allergic reaction."

They got a nurse to him immidiately. He brought a wheelchair and Noel and her helped Cody sit down. He was clutching Noel's hand as hard as he could. 

"You're okay, baby. They're gonna help you."

They got Cody to a small section and pulled the curtain before helping him onto the bed. The nurse explained that the medicine she was going to give him was basically a strong Benedryl, and it was going to make him super sleepy.

Another nurse came in and was shining a light in Cody's eyes, looking at his throat, and hooking him up to machines to track his oxygen levels and heartbeat.

The nurse pulled the side of Cody's jeans down just enough to get the shot into his thigh. She rubbed over where she just put the medicine.

Within 2 minutes, his oxygen level went back up and Cody was visably relaxing. He drifted off to sleep, still holding Noel's hand.

Noel was waking him a hour later. "Babe, we can leave now." 

Cody opened his eyes and saw Noel smiling. He smiled back. He wrapped his arms around Noel's neck and squeezed. "I'm gonna have to make a list of all the times I've been scared shitless and you saved the day."

Noel laughed and kissed the side of Cody's head. "It'll probably be the same length as the list of all the times you've saved my ass."

A few days later, when Cody's editing the footage they took that night, he dies laughing at Noel's comment, "What kinda grown ass man has never had mushrooms before?" He makes a short video to add in as "editing Cody."

"A grown ass man who's allergic to them, aparently." He says to his webcam, Noel laughing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt man


End file.
